It is, of course, generally known to feed a combustible fluid, such as natural gas, into a combustion element for combusting the same for heating. Natural gas is commonly known as a relatively clean source of hydrocarbons, mainly methane gas, that is typically used for heating, cooking and electricity generation. Often, natural gas is delivered from storage containers, such as storage tanks, for use when needed, or is otherwise transported to the point of use through pipes. In any event, natural gas is typically moved to a combustion element via pipes. In many cases, natural gas is stored in a liquefied state and delivered to a combustion element, where it is depressurized and vaporized for combustion.
When needed, natural gas typically flows through a pipe to a gas burner, which typically mixes the natural gas with a source of oxygen, normally air. In many instances, the pipe is narrowed immediately prior to exiting the pipe to speed up the gas and drop the pressure. At this point, air or another source of oxygen is introduced into the pipe to mix with the natural gas, which then is ignited as it exits the pipe. Forward momentum from the velocity and lower pressure of the stream of natural gas within the tube prevents the natural gas from igniting within the pipe.
As natural gas flows from the pipe, only a portion of the natural gas combusts.
Specifically, the combusted fraction of natural gas produces heat, along with carbon dioxide, water and other molecules from impurities within the natural gas. The un-combusted fraction flows out of the pipe and into the atmosphere, where it is lost. A need, therefore, exists for apparatus for inducing turbulence in a fluid stream and systems that aid in the combustion of natural gas. Specifically, a need exists for apparatus for inducing turbulence in a fluid stream and systems that increase the efficiency of natural gas combustion. More specifically, a need exists for apparatus for inducing turbulence in a fluid stream and systems that increase the combusted fraction of the natural gas.
Inefficient combustion of natural gas, wherein the combustion of the natural gas produces a relatively large fraction of un-combusted natural gas, wastes money, as more amounts of natural gas fed into combustion flames is required to produce heat for heating, cooking or energy generation. Therefore, a need exists for apparatus for inducing turbulence in a fluid stream and systems that save money by more efficiently burning natural gas. Likewise, inefficient burning of natural gas can cause the release of hydrocarbons into the atmosphere, which may be dangerous to individuals that may breathe the un-combusted natural gas, and that may also contribute to global climate change. A need, therefore, exists for apparatus for inducing turbulence in a fluid stream and systems that decrease danger to individuals that may otherwise breathe the un-combusted natural gas. In addition, a need exists for apparatus for inducing turbulence in a fluid stream apparatus and systems that decrease hydrocarbon contributions to global climate change.